Hellraiser: The Art of Revenge
by andy29
Summary: Grieving the loss of his mother, 37 year old Craig finds himself in a more dark state than he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Hellraiser:

_The Art of Revenge_

He stood there, by his dieing mother's bed, sobbing sadly while holding her cold hand, she had been a victim of Death's cruel work. He ducked his eyes within his palms, hiding the tears of grief, knowing it was over, it was the ultimate end. A nurse passed by with a tray of lunch. As she passed he called, "She's gone." She immediantly changed her expression from happiness to sadness, and called the other doctors to possibly prepare for the autopsy. The nurse lead him out and down the hallway and handed him a box of her belongings. "She left this strange box, possibly a jewelry box?" She handed out a small, golden box with beautiful carvings on the sides. "Probably.. she loved jewelry."

Riding home from the hospital, he stared at the beautiful bright yellow plains, remembering every sunday morning whenever his parents used to take him and his brother to church, what great memories. His dad used to tell jokes as they sat in the church parking lot, awaiting for the doors to open. But mom never laughed at those jokes, she was always quiet and timid, a great generous woman indeed. He slowed down as he reach his huge San Fransico mansion, his 5 year old son, Ted, playing with their golden retriever. Forgetting all about the box, he opened his car door and slammed it shut behind him. "Hey Ted, how was school today?" He suddenly stopped playing and looked up. "How's Grandma?"

"She - She's in heaven now." The child knew this meant death and that he would never see his grandmother physically alive again, he'd heard it several times before whenever his gold fish and pet hamster died. "Come on in, your mother's probably fixing dinner." The young boy followed him in the house, on to a bright marble floor coated with huge black squares. Dinner went by slowly and awkwardly as his wife, Jenny, kept asking him if he was okay and it's not good to "hold in your emotions like that" and to "let it all out". He hated it when grown adults treated him like a child.

He sat in his office filled with papers and books. Possibly grieving and thinking what had happened that morning. As he pondered he noticed the small box laying on his desk. "How did that get in here?" He thought as he was sure he had left it in the car. He picked it up and as he touched the sides the box suddenly shifted into a pentagon like shape, then twists and back again to a cubed box. This was weird, as he had never seen such a jewelry box that was so automatic such as this one, unless it was somehow electronic. "No," he thought, "this can't be jewelry box." After a while of trying to find an explanation of what it could possibly be, suddenly everything turned black.

The computer he was browsing on had cut off. The lamps he had surrounding the office for his late night studies were out as well. Everything was dark, pitch black. He felt for the window and noticed there were no stars in the sky! All was dark. He yelled, "Jenny! Ted!" No one answered. If he remembered correctly, the computer said 9:00, they couldn't be in bed this early, not Jenny. Feeling around, he finally realized he was no longer in his office. "Oh my god!" He said aloud to himself. "Jenny! JENNNYY!" He screamed several times. Suddenly a clear soft voice was heard. "Oh thank god, Jenny!" He noticed that voice and knew it was his wife Jenny. "Craig, come here, Craig." He noticed something very different about her appearance, something somehow dark and angst.

"I have something for you, Craig. Heehee." She giggled, for someway in a playful mood. As he approached her, closer and closer, he noticed what was different about her. "You're eyes! Oh my g-god! T-t-here black!" His heart raced quickly as a rush of fear ran through his veins. "The gates are open, Craig, their ready." She said excitedly, very maliciously, as her voice tone darkened and started to seem as if a man, or worse -- a beast. He was taken aback as he heard the sounds of chains clingeing, getting closer and closer, while he got deeper and deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Hellraiser: The Art of Revenge

The sounds of the chains became louder and louder, faster and faster. His only source of light was a small white orb above is head, creating a spotlight over him. The cenobite disguised as Jenny had disappeared and the chains became louder and louder, coming closer. The chain rattling ceased as everything went to silence. "Ahhh-h!" A chain soared forth from the darkness and pierced the side of his chest dragging him as he continued to shriek in agony and torture, dragging him down the dark, cold hallway.

A bright white light appeared at the end of the hallway, somehow resembling a cliffhanger, he screamed as he feared he'd fall off of the edge. He approached the light as it stung his eyes and was quickly dragged through it. Upon opening his eyes, he was free of all pain. He was surrounded by white light, nothing in sight. Suddenly a brass key fell upon his lap. He picked it up, hoping it was a way of opening the door out of the god forsaken portal he had unknowingly entered.

Feeling a thump on his shoulder, he turned his head to see a red door with paint peeling from it. Above this threshold reads: "The Gate"."Open it Craig, you know you want to." A voice called from what seemed a distance away. As it kept pressuring him to unlock the knob he finally answered "yes" after many declines. He closed his eyes and slowly unlocked the door. The door suddenly made a click sound signaling it was unlocked. He reached for the knob and slowly opened it.

Sorry this chapter isn't that detailed or as long as I want it to be, I just have writers block and cannot think of what can happen next. I'll brainstorm and until then you'll have to wait for the next chapter:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He slowly opened the door to see quite the contrary of what he was in: blackness. He turned to reach for the doorknob but the whole threshold seemed to have disappeared as well. It was as if he was in the twilight zone, trapped in his own world. He yelled and cursed madly at whoever was to watch or hear him. Suddenly he remembered. All about his life. His wife and son crying, his son getting older and having kids of his own. Everyone grieving so sadly - the accident. "Oh my god!" He shouted to himself. "I'm dead!" It was all clear now, oh so very clear. Suddenly a huge white screen flashed before his eyes. Taken aback, he falls to the floor. The screen flashes, "You're Right" and he lays, continuing to watch. The screen appears, he is in his car on the way from home, thinking about the good old days whenever his father took him and his brother to church. He's on the phone with someone - his brother. His brother seems to be very timid about the loss of their mother and eventually, after a brief conversation, hangs up, as well as Craig himself. Then right at that moment it happened. It all started in that second. A huge truck appears and crashes into the side of his vehicle. He crashed through the windshield blood falling like rain from his torso. He laid there on the burning hot cement, dying slowly.

Then the screen flashed, after showing him his own death, "But It's not over". The screen disappears and blackness once again arose. A chain rattling was heard. "Oh no -- not again!" He tried to run but instead ran into a wall. He felt and realized he was not in a vacant oblivion, but in a small closet. Again the sounds became louder and closer. "Oh noo- Oh nnoo", he cried. "I want to see my son, my wife!"

"There with me now, Craig." A voice said. Then slowly his face suddenly appeared out of the shadows. A face pinned with nails and needles, with such tormenting eyes. He laughed madly as, like a strike of lightning, his chain struck his chest and threw him into the soundless darkness. He released him from the chains as he fell in darkness, his stomach falling, his mind going blank. He landed and for the last time saw his loved ones, his mother smiling before him, and his friends. All crying in sorrow and grief. The screen went off. His mind did the same.. he was gone, dead, and annihilated.


End file.
